A robotic system that can autonomously perform surface preparation, and apply primer, a base coat and a decorative coat to an aircraft would be desirable. Such a system would provide a consistent process. It would also eliminate human health hazards such as dust inhalation and poor ergonomics.
The surface preparation would include sanding of aircraft surfaces. Sanding with a random orbital sander would be desirable. A random orbital sander can sand in a random orbit at high speeds.
However, chattering can occur in a random orbital sander. The chattering is undesirable because the sanding medium does not stay normal to the surface being sanded. The chattering is also undesirable because it causes uncontrolled patterns or removal during sanding. Consequently, surface finish is non-uniform as a result of the chattering.
It would be desirable to reduce or eliminate the chattering in an orbital sander.